1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to plumbing and, more particularly, to water filters that are used to remove debris.
Water filter and purification systems are, in general, known. For example, charcoal in-line water filtration systems are known. However, these filter systems cannot be used with hot water. Also, they are complex, expensive systems to install, and often require the frequent and expensive replenishment of chemicals, supplies, and other filter components. Their installation requires a plumber and is quite expensive, as are the systems themselves.
All prior art in-line filter systems are installed where the main cold water feed initially enters into the building, whether the building is a commercial office or a residence. These prior art types of systems must be installed at the “front end” of a water plumbing system in order to filter or otherwise treat the water that is then dispersed in many directions through a plurality of water conduit lines.
For example, a certain conduit path exiting from the in-line filter may lead to a tub, toilet, and sink in a first bathroom, another conduit path from the in-line filter may lead to a tub, toilet, and sink in a second bathroom, and yet another conduit path from the in-line filter may lead to a sink and dishwasher in a kitchen. Other additional conduit paths can similarly carry the filtered water from the in-line filter to other locations throughout the house, as required.
Remembering that these systems cannot treat the hot water side (i.e., any hot water conduit path) still another major disadvantage of the prior art in-line filter systems is that, even if they are installed, they do not remove scale and debris that occurs (is formed) in the plumbing conduit (i.e., in the pipes) of the home or business.
For example, galvanized pipes tend to form scale or other types of debris that breaks off and enters the water stream. Galvanized piping is common in most residences and businesses. The scale and debris flows through the various conduit paths until it eventually passes through the kitchen or bathroom faucets, for example. The scale and debris erodes the washers as it passes through any faucet it encounters. This, in turn, prevents full closure of the faucet valve, thereby causing the faucet to drip. As the erosion process continues, the drip becomes faster until it is no longer tolerated.
A costly call to a plumber to replace the washers is then required. However, this does not solve the problem because as soon as the new washers (or other types of replacement parts or seals) are installed, the scale and debris that is generated by the in-house conduits immediately begins eroding the new components.
Additionally, the entire hot water side (i.e., all hot water conduit paths) throughout the home (or business) remain untreated. Accordingly, erosion of their washers (or seals) is likely to occur at an even faster pace than that of the cold water side in a residence or business that includes an in-line water filtering system.
Certain faucet manufacturers provide extended, even lifetime, warrantees for their products. Accordingly, in these instances, it is the manufacturer rather than the homeowner who pays for the repair.
Accordingly, the manufacturers of faucets stand to gain if an economical solution can be found that extends the useful life of their products. It is expected that if such a solution were available, that certain manufactures would mandate such use whenever their faucets are installed in residences or businesses.
Debris in the water lines also occurs with all forms of city water, community water, and water derived from private water-wells. Some of the debris is generated by the conduit present in the residence or business. Some of it enters the building in the water main. Most residences and businesses do not have any type of a water filtering system, simply because they are expensive to install and maintain, as mentioned before. A low cost solution would encourage more widespread usage of a water filter.
The debris that is present dramatically accelerates wear of the washers and other component parts of the faucets. This causes them to drip. When the drip becomes intolerable, as mentioned above, a repair call to a plumber then occurs. Additionally, the solenoids of other types of appliances, for example, dishwashers and washing machines, can also become eroded and start to leak.
The term “appliance” as used herein is intended to refer to any device that is disposed at the end of a water conduit path and which includes a valve or solenoid for enabling or disabling the flow of water therein.
Drips that are not repaired are also expensive. A fast drip can waste large quantities of water, which many residents and businesses pay for by the gallon from their local water company. If the leak (i.e., drip) is occurring on a hot water side, a great deal of energy that is required to heat the water is also being wasted.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an end-of-line water debris filter that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be an especially useful and a desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Water filters as mentioned above are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have certain similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices or systems.